


The omega's times up

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wolf BDSM AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BDSM AU, Bullying, Dom Derek, Dom John, Dom Scott, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sub Isaac, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are bullied. Scott swoops in and protects them. A killer is on the scene and almost succeeds in getting Stiles when he tries to save Isaac. Both Stiles and Isaac find their mates. but theres more than it seems going on and not all weres have their best interests at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The omega's times up

( This is kind of a back story chapter. Explaining more on Stiles/Derek and of Isaac/Scott’s relationship. Stiles is an omega but not a wolf omega rather a fox omega. He has some awesome abilities and an omega is really, really rare they tend to be little. Hence my little Stiles. (Imagine him shrunk a foot or so, about 4 foot 10). Stiles and Isaac are best friends they both get bullied. Only a few people know Stiles is an omega. Isaac lives with the Stilinski’s. Scott is an alpha wolf he becomes friends with the two subs and protects them from bullies. Wolves are born but you need two werewolf parents to be able to shift, if you only had one then you would need to be bitten by an alpha to gain the ability to shift. If a human is bitten then they will die. Foxes are rare they need one wolf parent and one fox parent then the chances are only small. Derek was going out with Erica but they were more fuck buddies who split when he found his mate. ) 

 

Isaac was never popular in school. He was quite small and many of the dominants picked on him. He only had one friend. Stiles Stilinski who was a tiny omega. He was beautiful and delicate. Isaac tried to protect his friend from bullies but it never seemed to work. That was until high school when Isaac ran into an alpha called Scott.

Scott was handsome, sweet, strong and protective of his new friends. Isaac fell head over heels in love with him. The bullying stopped and didn’t start again all through high school. Stiles planned on going to college, but his father didn’t really want him to, the tiny omega was an easy target. Isaac was still pinning over Scott. Stiles was the first to notice being an omega meant he could easily read others emotions. It made him more venerable to alphas. 

“Izzy do you like Scott?” Stiles asked when they were watching TV together. Isaac had spluttered and flushed bright red. 

“Um. Yeah. I mean yes I like him.” Stiles grinned at Isaac. 

“You should tell him!” Stiles sang happily, clapping his little hands together, both Isaac and Stiles then began to laugh at the smaller boys antics. 

“Stiles! Isaac! Are you boys here?” The sheriffs voice called from the front door.

“Yeah Papa. In the living room.” Stiles called back. The sheriff walked in a pizza box in hand. Both the subs frowned at the sheriff who wasn’t supposed to have fatty foods as he had a bad heart. 

“It’s not for me.” The dominant rolled his eyes before handing them the box. “I need you boys to be careful there’s a serial killer out at the moment killing submissives. You don’t go anywhere with out a dominant with you.” The sheriff used his alpha voice on the boys and Isaac nodded straight away. “You got it Stiles!” 

“Yes sir.” Stiles still had the look of I'm going to ignore you in his eyes. But the sheriff didn’t notice. 

“One of the alphas from the weres station is popping by to give me a file let him in if I'm not down from the shower.” 

“Kay Papa.” Stiles blinked his big adorable eyes at his father who just sighed. After eating a slice of pizza Stiles jumped up to open the door just before it was knocked. That had freaked Isaac out to begin with, the fact that Stiles knew some things before they where going to happen, now he was just used to it. Stiles pulled the door open and he pulled on the sleeve of his jumper which was about three sizes too big. 

“Is the sheriff in?” the very handsome stranger asked. 

“He said to come in. he will be down in a minute or two.” Stiles replied nervously. The alpha was beautiful and Stiles could feel his natural slick leaking from his hole. He hoped the alpha didn’t smell it. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Derek, this is my son Stiles and my other son Isaac who is currently hiding in the living room.” Derek winked at Stiles then followed the sheriff to his home office. Stiles was left with slick making a wet patch on the back of his jeans. He ran upstairs to change. He put a specially made pad in his briefs to stop his slick leaking everywhere. He then went back to join Isaac. 

The boys were bored. They had been trapped inside all week, because of the mysterious sub killer. Stiles had waited until his father left then the omega had dragged his best friend out the door. They went to the wood to play in the trees when Stiles shivered and accidently let go of the branch he was holding. Because he was so small and delicate he was easily hurt. His arm made a loud snapping sound and he cried out. 

“Stiles, Stiles! Are you okay?” Isaac asked as he rushed to his side. 

“We need to get out of here now, something bad is coming Izzy.” Stiles was clutching his broken arm to his chest. They tried to move towards the edge of the woods but their way was blocked by a large red eyed wolf. It had clearly gone ferial. Stiles pushed Isaac behind himself and held his ground. 

“Stay away.” Stiles yelled. The wolf seemed to grin at the small fox. The wolf wacked Stiles out of the way with a massive paw claws ripping into Stiles delicate flesh. The wolf then went after Isaac who was backing up. He was about to rip the humans throat out with it teeth when Stiles shifted and jumped on it. Isaac was bitten when the beast throw Stiles off and into a tree. That was when the sheriff, Scott and Derek broke through the tree line. Scott ran to Isaac and the sheriff to Stiles. Isaac was writhing on the floor and Stiles returning to human form. 

“Tried to protect him.” Stiles whined. 

“You did good.” The sheriff whispered into his hair. 

“Want Derek. Need mate.” Stiles was whimpering now he had ripped his clothes when he shifted and he was cold. Derek was there in an instant. 

“Shh, baby I'm here.” Derek soothed him wrapping his jumper round the little omega. “We need to get to the hospital.” Isaac was awake in Scotts arms. He was snuggled into the alpha wolf who was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Isaac was incredibly pale but seemed unhurt. 

Stiles was sitting in a hospital bed he had a cast on his little arm and a cast on his ankle other than that he was unhurt minus a few scratches and bruises. Isaac was doing okay too. he was sat on a chair next to his best friend. 

“I can’t believe my mum was a wolf.” Isaac was still grinning. He had shifted for the first time with the help of Scott. 

“Didn’t I tell you that you and Scott where meant to be. I knew you were mates, I could feel it.” Stiles was wiggling his eyebrows which made both laugh. 

“Talking about mates how is your?” Isaac had found out that the Hale pack alpha Derek was Stiles mate. 

“He’s good, he promised he’d come by again today.” Stiles was starring off dreamily. His omega senses picked up on movement outside the room, just as Derek came walking in with Scott. They were deep in conversation about the weres center. Stiles grinned as his eyes met his mate before he dropped them down to his hands. Isaac and Scott went off with a lame excuse of coffee. 

“Hey baby boy. The nurses said that they are gonna put a coloured cast on your hand. What colour do you want?” Derek asked gently. 

“Can I have blue?” Stiles asked through his lashes. 

“Of course baby. Lets go get it done now. How’s your ankle?” 

“Its good only a little fracture I’ll have the cast off in two weeks.” Stiles grinned happily. He held out his arms to be picked up and Derek grabbed him gently. Stiles had already had the long conversation of his occasional bouts of depression and self-harm, it came hand in hand with some of his omega abilities. Derek had excepted him any way and Stiles couldn’t be happier. 

Back in town one particular member of Derek’s pack was not happy, Erica was pissed that her ticket to alpha mate was taken away by some whore sub.

**Author's Note:**

> this should be read in the series but could be alone. comment and kudos are appreciated but be nice.


End file.
